The cycle breaks The alternet Avatar story
by tailedfox225
Summary: What if Aang was in the storm, above the earth kingdom? If Toph was going to earth rumble 6 and felt Aangs heartbeat within the earth. How the whole world could be changed just by breaking the elemental learning cycle......Taang still devopling story
1. The beginning

Hey yay my first NEW chapter...if you don't know what I mean, I changed the story, what the prevous people may go into the story later,but for now. Just forget it.

Changes within the story of ATLAB:

Toph finds Aang within the earth, near earth rumble six.

Just because there is a cycle, doesn't mean Aang needs to follow it, who knows maybe breaking it will be a good thing?

Katara and Sokka are still going to be within the story,

Finally the Pairings...

Taang...Aang and Toph, I believe in opposites attract.

Zukara...Katara and Zuko, that will be later but will be happening

Sokka and Suki...One of the only things Sokka loves besides meat is Suki. As of right now I don't know how Sokka will meet her but he will.

So as of now the book will be earth...the cycle breaks (boo ho for any really hardcore fans who don't agree with this)

BREAK!

CRASH!!! BOOM!! A storm is furiously going though the earth kingdom, its the worst that the earth kingdom has seen in a many life times. The winds are hollowing, its strong enough to give even the most powerful of firebenders a hard time just to make fire. The rain in the clouds were a mixture of water and thin slits of ice.

"Appa, I don't think we will make it Omashu. I can't see that much of whats on the ground. We're lost!" Aang tried to yell over to Appa over the storm.

BOOM! Lightening hits Appa on of his foots, Appa is scared, hurt and now unable to fly. Appa then starts to plummet fastly towards the ground.

"NOOO!!! HANG ON THERE BUDDY!!!!" Aang screams to Appa.

Even in the dense rain, Aang can start to see the ground. He's panicking, Appa can't do anything about the falling, he doesn't want to lose Appa cause he jumped off to save himself. Suddenly his mind starts to cloud up, he slowly loosing his vision. The last thing he could see was the glowing coming from his hands.

BREAK!

Toph had never once been though the maelstrom forest. Now given its name, most kids , even all of the sane adults, never went thought there. The stories about it were spine chilling.

After the most powerful storm seen from many life times, a forest appeared. Out of the blue, where once was a death ridden waste land, became a lively forest. Depending on which person you heard it from, the rest was different. Never the less, each seemed to end the same, someone went in, and no one came out.

Just to provoke it, to see if the legend was true, an ex-Dai Lee went into it. This story was more modern, it had happened just last year. Toph had heard of the maelstrom forest from one of her nicer guards, when she was little and need a story. Now the Dai Lee one, was told to her by someone she meet when she first snuck out.

The Dai Lee was the only one to live getting in and out of the forest. But the issue was when ever he told the story, he made himself look bolder and bolder. But the true facts that always stayed was: There were a crap load of huge ass animals, they all were blood thirstily, every ten seconds there was wind howling coming from the center and in the center, was a tree that glowed a blueish color.

Many doubted the foolish old Dai Lee, many claimed too of going into the forest.

But today was different, she was later from her 30th match. (A/N She's still the best EarthBender even if she's a little younger).

While it would take a good 30 minutes to get back from Earth rumble 6 to her house and round the maelstrom forest. It could take a good 10 minutes going directly through the maelstrom forest. She knew of the stories of the maelstrom forest, but she didn't have 30 minutes.

Toph even could see well while running, her own vibrations often messed each other up, making it fuzzier and unclear. But never the less, she couldn't mess up her 30-0 streek of not getting caught either. Toph was running though the maelstrom forest, the trees were like the ones of the swamp, (B2 E04). They all seemed to be in rows, all heading towards the center. Toph knew some of the stories just had to wrong,. She realized it when some animal seem to parch itself on her shoulder, and every time she swatted away, it just came back even more happier.

Toph also knew that she was approaching the center of the forest, the roots became closer and closer together. When she realized a strange thing. _There's a heartbeat __**in **__the earth, that could be someone. _Now normally she didn't really care about others. But then again, if she was the only one that could sense things using vibrations than she would be the only one to know about this person. It was decided, she was going to save this poor soul, else they would die soon.

Toph got closer and closer to the source of the heartbeat. She realized that the heartbeat was actually two and it was in the direct center of the forest. She got as close as she could go before she had to got on the "center" tree. Toph got into her horse stance, then started to tunnel down towards the heartbeat.

After Toph got to the heartbeats, she noticed a hard shell around them. It was metal, cold hard iron. After she realized they had a shell around them. She bended the earth around the shell and pulled the shell out of the ground. Now she had breathing room.

"How am I going to get 'them' out of there?" Toph asked herself.

(Ten minutes of throwing random sized rocks, boulders, and stones later.)

"ARGHH!!!(runs up to the metal shell) WHY (punch) WON'T (punch) YOU (punch) BREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Punch thats harder than the rest)." Toph yells at the the metal shell.

The last punch makes her hand stuck in the metal shell.

"What the?(tries to get hand out of the hole she had now created) I am SO cool I can bend METAL!!!! I'm the best earthbender/metalbender ever!!!" Toph yells out to the hevens.

"Ouch will you keep it down?" Askes a voice from the metal shell.


	2. The beginning Pt 2

For those who don't know, this story was going to be a story after the day of black sun. My version. So that gets rid of the confusion.

And for those who think that Toph gets OOC in this...I believe that Aang can "lower" her shield and that she will show her "girly" side and her bottled up emotions.

Back to the story!

_"What the?(tries to get hand out of the hole she had now created) I am SO cool I can bend METAL!!!! I'm the best earthbender/metalbender ever!!!" Toph yells out to the hevens._

_"Ouch will you keep it down?" Askes a voice from the metal shell._

Toph gets startled for a second, but doesn't show it phyically.

"Where am I?" asks the voice in the metal shell.

"I'm not telling you shit till you tell me who you are and why the hell you were dug under the Maelstrom forests biggest center tree." Toph said quickly and meanly.

Aang crawls out of the shell, (the hole is big enough for him to get out) then stands up.

"Okay...I'm Aang. And for the 'Maelstrom forest' I have no clue what your talking about." Aang replied. "And you are?"

"(spits on the ground away from Aang)...I'm Toph. The Maelstrom forest is the forest we are in." Toph said a little more calmly.

"Why do you have a Flying Leamer on your shoulder?"(From earlier, the creature that was on Toph's shoulder). Aang asked.

"Is that what it is? All I know is that it won't get away from me!!(swats at the leamer, he just flies over to Aang's shoulder)" Toph answered.

"Hi there little guy.(Pets the leamer)"Aang says the to leamer. (Don't worry Momo will get his name later)

"Shit!" Toph yells out.

"What?! What happened?" Aang asks.

"I'm going to be late! My parents are going to be doing flips if they don't find me in my bed!" Toph realizes.

"You sunk out?" Aang asks.

"Yeah (shrugs) I do it all the time." Toph says with a soft smile.

"..." Aang just stands there, stunned by her smile.

_Wow she has the most beatiful smile...wait where did that come from?_

"Hello...(walks up to Aamg a waves her hand in front of his face) anyone there?" Toph asks annoyed.

"What?" Aang asks in response.

"You just spaced out there for a few seconds." Toph points out. "By the way are you a fast runner...I need to get home **now**."

"(smiles) I have a even better idea. (Pulls out his staff) Since you are already near me, just hold on to my neck and (blushes) put you leg around mine." Aang tells Toph.

"You want me to do WHAT!!!!!" Toph yells out.

"Well unless you want to go on Appa and get there at half the speed just...(blushes a deeper red)...do what I told you..." Aang tries to explain.

"Who the hell is Appa?" Toph asks.

"Ohh, I guess you haven't seen him yet, Appa! Get out of there!!!" Aang yells out(He doesn't know she's blind yet)

"Was that a joke?" Toph asks.

"What?" Aang asks back.

"See him" Toph bluntly answered.

"Yeah, see...him" Aang repeated.

"You haven't noticed anything weird about my eyes, or how I just blankly look in your direction." Toph pointed out.

"No...to me you appear to be looking into my eyes (blushes)...and...your...eyes..." Aang says innocently.

"Just spit it out already!!" Toph interrupts.

"Your...eyes...they look beatiful to me...nothing weird about them(starts to rub the back of his head)." Aang says shyly.

"They...They...wait you don't think I'm strange or weird?" Toph asks.

"No you seem like a head out sort of person to me...nothing strange about that." Aang insures her.

"So...(blushes and twiddles her fingers, you know like Hinata from Naruto) you haven't noticed at all that I'm blind?" Toph asks.

"No...and why would I think your weird for being blind or something...its like picking on one of the elemental benders just because of his or her element!" Aang insured her.

"Ohh shit all of this talking is making me more late!!! (Does what Aang told her to do) LETS GO!!" Toph says and does in total surpise.

"Ommhh...I didn't expect that...okay hold on...oh yeah Appa try to follow as fast as you can...these trees may prove to be hard to fly in." Aang says.

"Fly?? AHHHHH!!!!!!" Toph says as Aang takes off into the air.

Aang is busy trying to dodge trees and branches as he starts to go higher and higher. Toph is holding onto Aangs neck as hard as she can, her legs are practically intertwined into Aangs legs. Aang does not know still about her "seeing" issues. Momo (the nameless leamer for now) is close to Aang, flying a few feet behind.

"Umm...can you soften up the grip there? I can hardly breathe." Aang roughly said.

"Sorry...is that better?" Toph stuttered.

"Yeah...are you okay? I know we are high into the air but there's nothing to worry about."

"Look, I am blind. But for me well its hard to explain but I can see though the vibrations in the earth. So when I'm in the air or in the water...I can't see." Toph says embarrassed.

"Well there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Its just...you. And besides thats cool that you can see using the ground, I haven't seen anything or even heard of anything cooler than that in all four nations!" Aang insured Toph.

"You have been to all four nations and you sound about my age?" Toph asked.

"Yeah...I'm an air nomad we all travel the world to get from temple to temple and just to satisfy our curiosity." Aang said matter of factlly.

"YOUR AN AIRNOMAD!!!" Toph yelled into Aang's ear.

"Ouch (picks his ear)...yeah I just mastered air...Now just three more elements to go..." Aang answers.

"AND YOUR THE AVATAR!!!!!!!!!!" Toph yells even louder into Aang's ears.

Well thats the second chapter...hope you like it. I promise that I will have another chapter by the end of the weekend. Happy holidays and new years!


	3. Giving a place to stay

Yeah sorry for paying attichon to the other story lately...I have been getting more REVIEWS in it so it just makes me feel better.

Well happy new years...

just to motion, Toph shows her emotions, I think that Aang has his own way of getting by her "defenses".

BACK TO THE STORY!!

* * *

_"Ouch (picks his ear)...yeah I just mastered air...Now just three more elements to go..." Aang answers._

_"AND YOUR THE AVATAR!!!!!!!!!!" Toph yells even louder into Aang's ears._

"Yeah...gees and thought that the fire nation was happy to see me when I went there." Aang ranted.

"Wait? You have been to the firenation? If you were there when on sight they would have killed you." Toph stated in confusion.

"Kill me? What are you talking about? When I was there they had a festival for me in MY horror." Aang tried to explain.

"I don't know, but what I have heard from the gaurds, you have been missing for well one hundred years just about now." Toph stated.

Aang is having a hard time consuming this chuck of information, he shows it by his lack of concentration; they start to slowly fall.

"Hey, I may be blind but I can still feel that we are going down."

Aang is deep within his thoughts. When snaps out of it. "Oh...sorry, why were you so surprised that I was an air nomad?"

"I have also heard from the guards that right after you vanished, so did all of the air nomads. And that's when the fire nation attcked."

Aang couldn't take it anymore, he had to land. He looked around, and found a place to land. They flew down. As soon as they touched the ground Toph jumped to the ground

"Sweet, sweet, earth (kiss) I'm never leaving you again." Toph said as she over dramatized.

"The firenation attacked?" Aang repeated what Toph said a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, they have the colonies and most of the south, and west." Toph stated.

"When did this happen? Yesterday?" Aang asked he was beyond confused.

"Pff...no at least 100 years." Toph said, she realized Aangs real age, her eyes go huge. "Does that mean your like 112 years old or something?"

"Yeah I guess so..." Aang said, he is stunned that he was gone that long.

"Look, I know this is a lot to consume for anyone, but I'm already late for getting back. I'll earthbend our way to my room, then make a little room for you. I'll feed you and stuff, till you get this stuff sorted out. Is that fine?" Toph said really out of character.

"Why are you being so nice? I'm the avatar in all but, you don't seem like...the type to be this generous." Aang asked Toph.

Toph blushes, she had never really had a real friend, so she didn't want to lose her first one. "I-I just...don't want to lose my first friend." She said still out of character.

"I'm your first friend?" Aang was still confused

"Yeah no one in my whole town even knows I exist, the only people are the guards and my parents." Toph said with sadness, still really out of her character.

"Looks its okay..." Aang tried to make her feel better, he got interupped.

"NO! Its not!! They lock me up in my own house!! Its...its like prison in there!!!! Maybe even worse!!!" Toph said a bit more in character. A single tear goes do her cheek.

Aang sees the single tear, he thinks about what she just said.

"Hey...its okay..." Aang said as he hugged her, trying to comfort her.

Toph does want to cry more, she wants to but then suddenly her "shields" are back up.

"Get off of me!" Toph says as she pushes Aaang off of her. "Why did you do that?"

"Monk Gyatso would do that to me when I was young, like if I hurt myself." Aang tried to explain.

"Well...don't do it again!!!" Toph yelled. _Without my permission_. "Well luckily you landed right at my house..."

Aang turns around, his jaw drops."This is your HOUSE! Its a freaking fortress!"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Toph said in her sarcastic voice.

Toph goes into her earthbending stance. Then a tunnel forms out of earth. (what else would it be made of of?)

Aang can't really help, so he just slowly follows Toph as she advances in the tunnel.

After a minute, Toph stops.

"Get out of the way" Toph says in her "your dead" voice.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to make your 'space'" Toph stated.

"Ohhh...okay..." Aang says as he steps back ten feet.

"MMMAARGH!! Toph goes as she bends a small room under hers. After the earth is sprend out, you can see part of her floor now.

"I'll go get you my spare bed (those mats you sleep on), so hold on for a few okay?" Toph said odly cool headed.

"Yeah" Aang says as Toph makes steps to her room. After shes out of the room. _Man, shes something _Aang thinks in his mind.

* * *

After a few minutes Toph reappears, with a mat on her shoulder.

"Here you go!" Toph says oddly happy, as she throws the mat at Aang.

"Sounds like someones happy..." Aang concluded out loud.

"I found out that my parents are going on vation for a few months, like always they leave me here!" Toph said excitedly as she sat her self down on the floor.

"Didn't you say they have guards around?" Aang questioned Toph, he also followed her lead and sat down too.

"Yeah, but I threatened them a long time ago, so they say nothing happens anyway!" Toph explained.

"What about cooking?" Aang questioned her again.

"What is this question Toph hour now? I can cook! I just need help reaching stuff, and knowing what the stuff is. My mother taught me how to cook before she went as protective as my dad. Blind cooking is almost an art you know." Toph said still in her happy attitude.

"Okay, but what do we do now?" Aang questioned her again.

"Arghh...so many questions! I think I should teach you how to earthbend."

"What about the cycle?" Aang questioned her intents.

"Screw the cycle, its just another rule!" Toph said in her screw all rules voice.

"You don't like rules do you?"

"Who does? Come on I'm hungy, lets get something to eat. Since my parents left you don't have to sleep here, you could sleep, in my room. Not near me mind you!" Toph said happly out of character, once again. She got up and climbed up into her room. "What are you waiting for, the winter solstice? Come on!"

Aang was happy to see his new and now only friend, happy. He went up the steps that Toph made, and was oddly surprised at her room.

Her room was a traditional Japanese bedroom. (I like Japanese stuff better, don't know what a Chinese bedroom likes like.) But from what she done to it, it was all but traditional.

She had a huge bed, that could easily fit 3 people, it was in the conner. The closet of her room was open, it could have fit Aangs whole bedroom in it. All of the clothes were a mix of her normal rumble six outfits and the rest was all what she would describe as girlie stuff, stuff that she would wear for formal stuff. The opening that she made for Aang's room, was right next to her bed. Everything in the room have no coloration what so ever, but hey she's blind why should she care? Other than that there was nothing of interest.

Toph was at her door. "Come Twinkle Toes, we don't have 100 years."

"When did you come up with a nickname for me?" Questioned Aang.

"What is with you in all these questions today? Your light on your feet" Toph stated.

"Well lead the way to the kitchen, I'll help you get the food. You cook" Aang suggested.

"Yeah that's fine...its this way" Toph said as she walked out of her room.

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in a while, I'll update either today or tomorrow depending when I get home today. (Going to see a movie tonight)

I know for a fact that everyone is thinking Toph's being to nice or OOC, she's not. Like I keep saying, I believe that Aang has his own ways of getting her shields down. And what I mean by shields, is her mean attitude and her sarcasm. But everyone likes her jokes! Which won't get funny till Sokka and Katara get in the picture. They won't be here till like "book 2" after Aang has mastered earthbending. But I'll still get the funeyness in. And never forgot the awkwardness...I just got the perfect plan on how the two meet Sokka and Katara. Just you wait.


	4. The Dream

Hey guys...nothing has changed...but it would be nice if you would review...please?

Back to the story!

* * *

Toph lead Aang to the kitchen, after a long walk of hallways. The kitchen itself could be used to feed a full army. But other than that it had nothing special.

"Do you have the garlic?" Toph asked as she was stirring something in a white bowl.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with what your making?" Aang asked Toph.

"You'll see..." Toph said as she mixed the mystery mixture.

After a half an hour, Toph is ready on what she was making

"Its ready." Toph stated to Aang. She slid a bowl towards Aang, he was on a island tabel.(the tabel thats in the middle of the kitchen).

"What is it?" Aang eyed the bowl.

"Just try it." Toph commanded. "You'll like it, its a lot better homemade."

Aang shrugs. He thinks "what the heck?". And starts to eat it.

Aangs eye beam with light, he gives a look of complete satisfaction to Toph. He realizes that she can't see the look on his face.

"Mmmmm this is sure good..." Aang complaints the blind chief as he licks his lips.

"Thanks?" Toph thanked Aang, she just didn't know how to take it.

"No seriously...its good!" Aang said right before he started to chow down again.

After a minute of silence and eating...

"What is this stuff anyway? Aang asked Toph.

"I don't know, my mom just told me soup. But I think its called 'reman'" Toph answered the monk.

"Well this reman is good!!" Aang concluded out loud.

This hit a nerve again, the constant complements took out her 'shield'. Toph started to blush.

_Toph get a hold of yourself! Think like a rock, be the rock. _(By the way that's what she said XD)

Toph recomposed herself, when asked."When do you want to start earthbending training?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you that its going to be hard without the water element in me." Aang answered.

"Screw water! Earth is way better anyway!" Toph said in her "screw everything" voice.

"I guess we could start tomorrow, its already dark (yawn)." Aang said with a yawn.

Toph wanted to train Aang today. In the dark they could train him how to do it her way, the blind way. But her body just didn't have the energy.

"Yeah, (Yawn) I guess we should call it a night." Toph said as she stretched her arms. She then took there empty bowls put them in the sink. "Well, lets go..." Toph said as she went to the door.

* * *

For Aang, sleeping was uncomfortable. It wasn't the fact that there was a girl in the room, when he was trying to sleep. It wasn't they were sleeping near each other, which they were't. It was just, he liked her. Not in the sense of hate or love, just a crush. She was the only girl he had been up close! All of the girls of the air nomads were at the eastern airtemple, since he was a boy after the age of 5, he wasn't aloud in that temple. (Sort of like a girls only temple, only when a man wanted a son or daughter was when they aloud to stay. Wink Wink.) So in retrospect, she was the first girl he had been close with. He saw girls all the time during his travels, but never talked to them much. So of course a crush would be there.

Aang couldn't sleep that night, he also didn't need it. He just had a 100 year sleep, just a few hours ago! He just stared at the ceiling of Tophs room, giving his mind a break.

Toph didn't have a hard time falling asleep; no as soon as she hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

* * *

The sun was just shining into the room; it was just about sunrise. Aang hears some noice coming from Toph. (Yes some awkwardness time). Next thing he knows Toph is completely latched onto him. Toph slowly rolled from her side of the room, to his side. She has hugging him, really really tightly.

_She must be having a nightmare _Aang thought as he got really uncomfortable again.

And Aang couldn't be more right.

(Tophs nightmare)

Toph looks to be about 5, she's in a smaller version of her nice clothes. Its before she can "see" that great. She can only feel someone presents, but nothing else.

Toph is with her parents. They are all walking in town.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Little Toph asked her dad.

"We are going to see a play, honey." Her father answered.

"But I..." Little Toph gets cut off. Suddenly a whole bunch of Dai Lee come by, using their earth fists they pull the family to a ally. All three are pinned to a wall.

"We have had word that someone in your family, has done somethiing...illegal." A Dai Lee says to Toph's father. Who is sweating like a pig now.

"I-I don't know what your talking about!" Toph's father explains. "Please, let go of my wife and daughter, they have nothing to do with this!"

"We will (both of them drop back to the ground), but your coming with us." The same Dai Lee said. The Dai Lee leave via the ground, but take Toph's father with them.

"Daddy!" Little Toph cried, she was in tears now.

"Honey...I don't know what to say...but lets just go home and wait for daddy...okay?" Toph's mother said to claim down her child.

"(Sniffle) Okay..." Little Toph agrees.

(Dream break, so not to freak anyone out, I'm just saying its a break)

Toph and her mother are in the a room. (the one in the show, where right before they leave being kicked out cause of the kidnapping).

Toph's father walks into the room, his shirt is hardly a shirt anymore, it has a lot of whip marks and scratches. His head looks as if he was pounded into the earth too many times to tell. (Sort of like getting dunked in water but earth instead.)

"Honey! Are you okay?!" Toph's mother asks stupidly.

"Arghh...no...please Toph get out of the room, I need to tell your mother something. Can you please get a few servants so they can help me get to my room after I'm done talking to mommy?" Toph's father says roughly.

"Mm...Okay" Little Toph said. She was hurt to see her father like this, but wanted to respect his wishes.

End of Dream...

* * *

When Toph woke up, she was surpised. Both to the fact she was now hugging Aang, and to the result of the dream. Yes that was what really happened but when she dream it, it normally got worse and worse, like her entire family getting killed in the ally. (She started to hug Aang right after that, resulting in the, happy ending, considering what could of happened.) After a few seconds of realizing both of the dream and the hug, Toph bolts away, embarrassed.

After a few seconds she goes to Aang and lifts him up.

"If YOU say ANYTHING about this TO ANYONE YOU ARE DEAD!!" Toph threatened Aang.

"What did I do? Your the one who did it?" Aang asked Toph.

"I DON'T GIVE!! Don't tell a soul!!! Promise or DIE!!"

"I-I promise" Aang says in defeat.

"Well than lets get breakfast shall we?" Toph said in her fake nice voice and smile.

* * *

Sorry guys for the lack of action. Lets just say that Zuko is going to not be with them till Sokka and Katara. For now they are going to have a different enemy. But you'll see in a few chapters. And yes, try to remember the illegal thing, its going to be something important later on. But I'm not telling...(sticks out tongue) 


	5. training and a problem

Okay so I watched ep. 13 I changed the end so right when they left for "Dai" is where I changed it to Aang learning from the badgermoles. So the story line is going to change, but for the good I guess.

I would like to thank guibin, writachicka and the rest of the reviewers.

Writachicka told me about the badgermole thing, and said something about the new ep. So I looked it up to see if its out and it is.

Guibin aka Han is going to be helping me on the asian culture, and any other avatar questions. 

And to the rest of the reviewers...You guys (and girls) motivate me to write more.

I'm still coming up with an enemy, and what i meant as with the zuko, sokka, and katara thing.

Katara is going to know how to control the water, like after they got waterbending scollish skills.

Sokka is the same, just has a bit more practice with his boomerang/sword (He treats it as both, plus his black sword after a while).

Zuko is, sort of like sokka's change. He is a little bit better too.

But that's for book 2. And how they all get together is for us to wait and find out!

Ps. For the training, I'm just going to use quotes from transcripts.

P.ss For those who have already read this chapter, control f and put in "After breakfast..." and read from there...

Back to the story!

* * *

Breakfast was very silent. Toph made fried rice and pork.

(Can someone help me on traditional food, I'm American so I don't have a clue what they have over at Asia. I'm trying to make the food they eat traditional Asian food, not just what Americans eat. And if someone takes offense of me calling it Asian food, sorry I don't know how to describe it other than that)

The whole time Aang was eating, when he would look up Toph was giving him a glare. So he just kept looking down, into his food.

Once Toph was done eating, Aang was about finished too.

"Lets go teach you the basics now." Toph said with no hint of emotion.

"Okay" Aang said spinelessly.

They go up and leave.

* * *

Omg, I just remembered! 

Momo and Appa are in the gardens of Toph's place. (More like palace).

* * *

Aang and Toph are standing in a field, from Aang's vision he can see Toph's place right behind Toph. 

(I know he was hyper when he really did learn how to earthbend. But I'm just going to make him hyper when he learns to waterbend.)

"So what are we going to do first?" Aang asked Toph.

"Well, first is moving a single rock." Toph explained.

"Cool!" Aang yelled out loud.

"The key to earthbending is your stance. _(She lowers herself and widens the distance between her feet. Aang tries to imitate her.) _You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element. _(She shoves Aang, causing him to stumble to the side.)_ If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself."

After a minute, Aang gets the hang of it.

Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple_. (She lunges forward and punches, causing the boulder to shoot off into the distance, slamming into the side of the canyon.)_ Okay, you ready to give it a try?

Aang does the same thing, only he bounces back after air comes out of his hands too.

"Ohhfff!" Aang grunts.

Two hours later...

"One more time in a row and we can move on, Twinkle Toes" Toph yells out to Aang. Toph is laying on a rock-couch she made, waiting for Aang.

Aang is in his stance. He runs up to the boulder. Hits it, and Aang goes flying backwards. As he gets up the boulder is still in the air. BOOM!!! The boulder almost hits Aang in the head, missing by a foot.

"Ahh!" Aang yells in surprise as he realizes that he could of died right there.

"Arrggthhh!!" Toph yells out, she stomping towards Aang.

Toph starts to shake Aang, very violently. "Why...won't ...you...get...this...you idiot!!"

After a minute of getting shaken, Toph puts him down.

"This is my opposite element, I don't even know waterbending yet!" Aang tries to defend himself.

"Nothing is unteachable, I will teach you this. No questions." Toph says bluntly. (She trying the head on approach).

After half an hour of trying to punch a boulder.

Aang punches the boulder. It goes flying away from the house.

"Good, you have **finally**completed that part." Toph said trying to keep her cool. (Using sarcasm to get out her anger).

"What is next?" Aang asked Toph.

"WHAT'S NEXT? ARE YOU ARGH!!!" Toph yells out. She pissed at the fact that he's still calm about the slow results.

Huge quote from transcript.

_(Cut to Aang carrying a large rock on his back. He's obviously straining to hold up the weight. The camera zooms out, showing Toph in the background stomping down and causing pillars of rock to rise underneath Aang's feet as he walks. Aang loses his balance and falls offscreen._

_Cut to Toph rubbing her hands together. The camera zooms out and she begins to quickly shove her hands effortlessly into a rock. The camera pans over and Aang rubs his hands together and tries to do the same thing, but he merely hurts his hand and grunts in pain._

_Cut to Aang. A bead of sweat drips down his face. The camera zooms out and Toph leaps out of the ground and lands next to him.)_

**Toph**: Rocklike!

_(Aang falls over and blinks. Toph kicks the ground and a pillar of rock shoves him back up. She pokes him in the eye and Aang grins nervously._

_Toph bends a piece of metal into a crude sword. She hands the weapon to Aang, who is blindfolded. She stands on a rock in the distance and begins to kick the ground, causing columns of rock to emerge. Aang tries to hit them and finally succeeds after missing four. Cut to Toph, who nods in approval._

_Cut to Toph and Aang standing in a clearing. Toph raises her arms and two walls of rock rise on either side of them. Aang looks up in amazement. Cut to Toph. She moves her fingers in a straight line in front of her and a line is drawn in the ground at her feet. She holds up her fists and rocks shoot toward her, covering her entire body except for her eyes in rock armor. Cut to Aang, who gasps in surprise. Cut to Toph's feet. She begins to slide forward. Cut to Aang. He extends his arms to stop her and slowly begins to push her back. He begins to lose ground, but finally pushes her past the line she drew in the ground._

_Cut to Aang, who is tossing a rock with a handle on it into the air and catching it. The camera zooms out, showing that he's standing on two tall pillars of rock. Toph stands at the base. She walks between the pillars, stomps down, and then hits the columns with her hands, causing tremors to go up them.)_

**Toph**: Rocklike!

_(Aang doesn't budge, a look of determination on his face. Toph rises on her own pillar of rock and nods in approval. Aang gives her a huge grin._

End quote from transcript. Slight editing but still.

By the way that took about 2 days, they just went straight through the night also.

"Ahhh!" The both go as they fall onto their mats, they are in Toph's bedroom now.

Both instantly fall asleep.

* * *

Once again Toph had nightmares, the same exact thing happened as it did the few days ago. The only thing that happened differently was that Toph didn't need to threaten Aang as he already knew what she was going to say. She instead just bolted off of him and give him her death glare. After breakfast...

"Whats going to be todays lesson?" Aang asks Toph.

"Well today, its going to be different. We are going to go to a cave."

"What?" Aang asked in confusion.

"Your going to learn from the badgermoles there, thats where the origins of earthbending came from. Plus they are who I learned from." Toph explained.

"They must be pretty good than." Aang thought out loud.

Toph blushes, not that much but just enough to notice. Okay so maybe he's not so bad, maybe kind of simple minded but nice.

"Yeah now lets go!" Toph yelled as she charged out of the room.

* * *

Both are now in a cave...like the one in firebender masters.

"We are here" Toph says as she sits down on the cave floor.

"Where's the badgermoles?" Aang said as he looked around.

"Sit down a wait, patients is key with earth." Toph said wisly.

"Who are you and what have you done with Toph?" Aang joked as he also sat down.

"Hey! I'm the funny one, your the hyper 5 year old avatar." Toph joked in return.

"12! Wait, that's not helping is it." Aang insulted himself.

"Hehe, no now mediate" Toph laughed.

Both of them close their eyes, and waited for a badgermole.

After a hour of waiting...

A badgermole comes to view, its slowly walking towards Toph.

"Sniff...sniff...LICK!" goes the badgermole.

"Hi there buddy! This is Aang, would you care to teach him earthbending?" Toph says to the badgermole.

The badgermole nods its head as if it can understand Toph. Then turns to Aang.

"Sniff...sniff...sniff..." goes the badgermole.

"Toph...what is it doing?" Aang nervously asked.

"Seeing if you have earthbending in you, somehow it can smell things to know if its able to earthbend or not. Thats how everyone here finds out if they can earthbend." Toph explained.

"...sniff...LICK!" goes the badgermole.

"Hehe, your friendly for a giant animal! I think you and Appa would get along just fine." Aang says to the badgermole.

The badgermole starts to walk away,

"What did I say?" Aang wondered out loud.

"Mimic its movements! Its teaching you the style of old earthbending!" Toph yells at Aang.

Aang gets on all fours, starts to mimic it like Toph said to.

The badgermole then digs though the cave wall, Aang was about to follow but the wall soon closed. Aang hits his head where the hole was.

"Ouch! What do I do?" Aang asked Toph.

"Follow his movements, what did he do right before the wall went down?"

"He pounded the ground and the earth went down after that." Aang replied.

"What are you waiting for? Do it than!" Toph yelled at Aang.

Aang pounds the ground like the badgermole did, the wall does go down but go far enough to go in.

"Hey!" Aang complains.

Aang pounds the ground again and the wall goes down far enough. He then goes thought the hole he made. After his feet are in the wall closes.

"I can't see!!" Aang stated.

"ITS TRYING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO SEE USING THE EARTH!!" Toph tries to yell out to Aang. (Its not that loud for Aang but he can hear Toph)

"HOW?" Aang asks Toph.

"You need to figure that out yourself!!" Toph yells back.

Aang closes his eyes, starts to do the movement that the badgermole was doing. He swings his right arm, and hits it onto the wall. He senses the vibrations.

"So this is how Toph can see, cool!" Aang thinks out loud.

"Now where is that badger..." Aang gets cut off.

"LICK!" goes the badgermole.

"Hehe...what now?"

The badgermole goes back towards where Toph is.

"Ohh...We're going back to Toph are we?" Aang asks to himself. After that he follows the badgermole.

* * *

(Toph's POV)

"Now what? Twinkle Toes is getting taught by the badgermole. (shrugs) I guess I just wait here." Toph talks to herself.

A minute later...

Toph senses a single footstep, but it was to hard to be Aang's.

"Who are yo..." Toph gets cut of, she gets hit in the neck.

"I don't know who you are but your not going to do anything with my badgermoles." The person said as Toph blacks out.

Ohhh a cliffhanger...I'll have the next chapter up in a few days...I still need to finish a report for English.  



	6. The Problem

Hey guys...I have a week off from the club I'm in at school, Tech Club. Theater Techies. Anyway, i have nothing really to say...

Back to the story!

_"I don't know who you are but your not going to do anything with my badgermoles." The person said as Toph blacks out._

Toph had never been kidnapped before, having so much guards at her house, she never really needed to worry. She knew she was chained up, arms and legs were chained up. She couldn't see at all, so she determined she was in the air, quickly. (She formed a x with her arms and legs)

"I see you have woken up." stated the kidnapper.

"Why the hell did you chain me up!!! Me and Aang were seeking the badgermoles guidance !!! Get me down so I can kick your ass from here to the firenation palace and back!!!" Toph yelled at where the voice was coming from.

"You will not be getting down so soon. You see, I saw you exit my cave many years ago, after that one of my beloved badgermoles died. Badgermoles can die from human diseases, from the common cold, to the flu. They die from any of that. I went to a healer of badgermoles, he said that he had died of a cold. (Yes very sad rolls eyes). And guess what I see you do right as you exit the cave?" The kidnapper explained.

"You saw me sneeze." Toph answered.

"Yes, after that I thought that I was never going to see you again. Since then I have been trying to make potions to fix the weakness of the badgermoles. I came across many, interesting potions on the way..." The kidnapper went on.

* * *

(Back to Aang and the badgermole Sifu)

"TOPH?!" echoed in the cave.

"TOPH?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" echoed in the cave.

"I can't...no...**I won't lose another friend!!"** Aang yelled going avatar state. His arrows glowed brightly, he could now see not using earthbending.

Aang put his hand on the ground, using the vibrations he found Toph, only 100's of yards away. Using the earth, he slid the way there.

A metal door came up, Aang could feel Toph in the next room. It wasn't the vibrations, he just felt her presence there. He took his hand and made into a fist. He cocked back and punched the door as hard as his form would let him.

"This should kill you...instantly..." said the kidnapper as he injected something into Tophs arm using a shot.

"NOOOO!!!!" went Aang in avatar state. As he yelled he punched the ground, the kidnapper flew into the wall, just to met with earth spikes. The earth spikes went through the kidnappers body, blood on the earth and oozing out of the holes. A very gruesome sight indeed.

"Aang?! Is that you? Get me down! The guy put something into my arm, now my stomach and below are hitting like hell!" Toph yelled in every direction.

Avatar state Aang slid across the room using earthbending, he made a fist again. But as he griped into nothing the chains flew off of Toph, leaving her in the air.

"AAAANNGG!!!!" Toph yelled out for her friend.

Avatar state Aang caches Toph in his arms, bridal style.

Toph for one thing has blushing, not at the fact she was caught by her only friend. But to the point that she had to saved. She didn't realize it but she had her arms latched onto on of Aangs.

"I-I never had to say this to anyone...but...welll...rrrr..thanks" Toph tried to thank her friend.

Aang got out of the avatar state seeing that his friend was now fine. The glow subsided, his tatoo's and eyes going to normal. (At least as normal as they are going to get).

To Aang, things got weird. First he standing around trying to find Toph, the next she right there in his arms, blushing. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?" Aang asked Toph.

"Are you kidding me? How should I know? I heard a big BOOM and next thing I know I'm ...IN YOUR ARMS!!!!!!" Toph said as she went ballistic.

Aang almost falls at the last part. He lets down Toph, only to be surprised.

"Your still holding on to my arm." Aang states.

"I know that!!" Toph tries to get her hands off his arm, but no use its like superglued on or something.

"I can't get my hand off you..." Toph states. Both blush after they realize what that could of meant.

"I don't know what to say...the girls love me" Aang jokes, only to get smacked.

"Wait...I just let go of you" Toph states the fact. She tries to get her other hand free but no use, its stuck in place. "AGRRHHH!!! What the hell!!"

"What did he do to you?" Aang asked Toph.

"He chained me up, and injected me with something stating that it would kill me instantly." Toph explained.

"What did he use to inject you?" Aang asked.

"He used a shot!! What else do you think, a stick?" Toph yelled at Aang. (Well her way of teasing anyway)

"Oh, I see the shot. Maybe its labeled with what he put in it. Lets get over there!" Aang pointed to the ground ten feet in front of him.

(problems walking there)

"Stop going so fast!!"

"Stop going so slow!!"

"Stop steping on my feet!!"

"That wouldn't be happening if you would go faster would it?"

"Well...ahh!" They both tripped.

"Nice one" Toph gets up.

"You...never mind" Aang gives up as he gets up. "Here it is"

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"Shit..." the monk swears after reading the shot's label.

"Aren't monks peaceful?" Toph asked Aang.

"It says...chakra poison...blah blah blah...only cure is having another person touch you, intertwining your chakra's together. If target doesn't find another person, that person will die. WARNING if the two break physical contact at anytime afterwards they both die, if cure is not present" Aang reads the label.

"Shit" toph agrees. "He said that it would instantly kill me..."

"Theres a whole bunch of chemicals spilling out of his pockets, maybe he grabbed the wrong one." Aang suggested.

"Well he picked one hell of a poison to chose instead. There's a doctor at my house. We can start there." Toph said to herself.

"You have a doctor at your house?" Aang questioned Toph.

"Yeah...but he's also a guard..." Toph didn't really want to get into the subject.

"Okay lets go!" Aang said chearfully.

* * *

(Toph's house, after may troubles of walking later)

"Okay...there we go." Aang said with a sweatdrop at the end.

Both of them had figured out a good way of walking with Toph's hand latched on Aang's arm. (Like upper arm area)

"Hey doc!! Where the hell are you?!" Toph yelled out into the gardens. (Since its the center of the house).

"I don't see anyone..."

"Hold on, I have an idea...DOC I GETTING ATTACKED BY THE FISH AGAIN!!" Toph yelled out.

"WHAT?! What is it?!" A guard comes running from the end of the hallway.

"Do you know what...what was it again Aang? _When did I start to call him Aang again?_

"Chakra poison" Aang answered.

"Oh, and I thought Miss Toph got herself a boyfriend...Let me guess, after see got this she touched you on your arm. Right?" Doc asked as the two blush from the first thing.

"Yeah, and now I can't get my hand off his arm!!" Toph said while using all of her strength to get her hand off.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Toph. You chakra's are combined, both of you could die if you let go of him." Doc explained.

"Whats the cure!!" Toph yelled.

"Only a expert in herbs and medine would know. There's been one around town lately, maybe you could find her and get the cure." Doc tried to answer without running away from Toph.

"What her name?" Aang asks.

"She only goes by the name 'the healer'. She is her generations best expert on herbs and medine." Doc explained.

"Thanks Doc! I'll see you next time I...get hurt!" Toph said as she ran off with Aang.

* * *

(In town)

Toph and Aang have been going though town for about a hour now, no one they ask seems to know about the healer.

"Do you know where 'the healer' is?" Toph asks some random person.

"That would be me." The healer answered. She wore an normal earth nation style clothing, the only difference was you could see stains every once in a while or her, a lot on her hands.

She had black hair like Toph, but her's was tied back in a ponytail.

"We have a problem." Aang started.

"Of course you two do, other wise you wouldn't be looking for me." The healer pointed out.

"Well what my friend is trying to say is that, I got injected with 'chakra poison' and now I can't let go of him!"

"Yes that is a problem. I have only one cure for that, unless you want to be like that for the rest of your life, you need to go to the south pole. There is a herb called 'lotus of the south' and grows only in the south pole. I need about 10 leaves. But lucky for you, I could at least, help a little now."

"How's that?" Toph rised her eyebrow, not liking the ending part.

"I have one leaf right now, that's not enough to cure you but to at least make you able to move where your touching your friend at least enough to get comfortable." The healer explained.

"Like, able to move freely or temporary then I'm glued again?" Toph asked.

"The last one, and may I suggest holding hands?" The healer said before getting interrupted.

"WHAT?" Toph and Aang yell at once, blushing.

"I have seen too many couples kiss or something like that and that's where they are touching till the cure." explained the healer.

Toph and Aang almost wanted to slap the healer silly, but she did have a point.

"Fine but make it quick...and we are NOT a couple..." Toph growled.

The healer gives them a potion, "rub this round the stuck hand, and quickly get your hand to the spot wanted." Toph did as she was told. (For once lol) She could move her hand off Aang's arm! But held Aang's hand, competing the directions. Both of them blushed.

"Thanks...where did she go?" Aang talked to nothing.

They both looked around, the healer was completely gone.

"Just because we are going to hold hands till who knows when doesn't mean anything!!! Got it, Aang!" Toph yelled to Aang. She could feel his heartbeat faster, but she could say the same thing about herself.

"Yeah, I got it..." Aang said.

"Let's go home, to tell Doc what has happened. Then we can leave in the morning." Toph commanded more than suggested.

"You lead the way" Aang said with defeat.

* * *

Okay so I'm evil...Now they are going to the south pole! I know about the flash of light, I know what I'm going to do for that.

As for Taang, Toph is warming up to Aang. Aang has liked her from the start.

For you NaruTards out there, THEY DO SAY STUFF ABOUT CHAKRA SO DON'T FLAME ME FOR THAT!!! The reman thing was part of my Naruto obsession, but they do say stuff about chakra in ATLAB.


	7. The Problem Pt 2

This is going to be a double feature, and I swear to (insert religious idol here) that I'm not THAT much of a Naru-tard, but some of the earth moves in it, I put in here...

* * *

"You lead the way" Aang said with defeat.

"Lets go..." Toph said as she marched away taking Aang with her.

They got a few snickers and giggles from people seeing Toph dragging Aang the whole time, but nothing was worst than what happened near Toph's house.

Right before they got to Toph's house, they passed a school. The kids were going out, the little kids running out and wanting to go home. The parents picking up their kids.

"You two are an odd couple." A girl states as the two passes her.

"We are NOT a couple" Toph growled, she was already blushing from them holding hands.

"Well your holding hands, thats proof enough." The girl pointed out.

"We don't have the time for this." Toph says as she slams her hand onto the ground. The girl goes half way into the ground.

"Is that all you can do?" The girl mocks.

"No!" Toph yells out and slams her hand to the ground again. The girl goes into the ground, her head is the only thing visible.

"Fine, fine you win, your not a couple...can you let me out?" The girl asks as Toph and Aang walk away.

Toph doesn't reply, she slams her hand on the ground again. A small dome opens up around the girls head, a small hole at the top is still left. (For air)

After the two are out of earshot of anyone...

"ARGHH!! What the hell! I'm strong enough to put someone in the ground like that in one slam!" Toph yells to no one, as she starts to hit the wall next her.

"The label did say our chakra's are intertwined. Maybe when we need to bend, we do it together." Aang vocally thought.

Toph tries to make a blouder, only makes it half the size she wanted it.

"WHY..(hit the blouder)...MUST...(another hit)...YOU...(another hit)...BE...(another hit)...ALWAYS RIGHT!!!!!" Toph yelled at Aang as she abused the blouder.

"I don't know, I just make conclusions from logic." Aang shruged. (Hey, trying to get around almost every situation must make airbenders smart in a lot of ways)

Toph just ignored what her friend said. "Lets just go home" Toph growls.

"Thats fine." Aang replied as Toph dragged him along.

* * *

"So there's nothing you can do but go to the south pole and get this plant?" Doc asks.

"No, the healer said she only had one cure for it." Aang and Toph said at the same time.

"If your parents ask about how your doing, I and the other guards will say your fine. But their trip is about half a year." Doc says in defeat.

"HALF A YEAR!! They said to me three months tops!!!" Toph yelled out.

"I thought you didn't like you parents, Toph" Aang said in confusion.

"Yeah, but it just pisses me off that every year their trips get longer and longer." Toph said angrily.

"Don't worry you'll have me!" Aang declares.

"Yeah, good for me." Toph twills her finger. Aang smiles.

"Hey!" Aang realizes what she meant.

"Well if you would excuse me, but I need to tell the other guards." Doc said as he walked away.

The couple (Not offical, its just easier to describe them as that) stomach's growl.

"Hungry?" Toph asked.

"How could you tell?" Aang joked.

* * *

Besides the fact of Toph could only use one hand, and they had to go everywhere with each other, the meal went fine. They are now where they trained last time.

"We need to practice earthbending, Aang. Since in essence our chakra is one, we need to practice doing moves together." Toph explained almost wisely.

"Yeah that's defently my wisdom you used." Aang teased.

"Shut up before I pummel you!" Toph yelled at him.

"You would need to drag my body than, if you want to move." Aang pointed out.

"GRR shut up. Now do the horse stance, okay half horse stance anyway." Toph said in defeat.

Aang does the horse stance, but Toph gets unbalanced by the sudden movement.

"I said half! That means the side that my hand is on doesn't MOVE!" Toph yelled at Aang.

Aang just wants to be done with this so he does the half horse stance. While his feet are bent, his right hand is bent too. While his left hand is holding on to Toph's hand.

Toph does the mirror of Aang's horse stance.

"Okay, now lets try to make a full boulder." Toph said clamly.

Aang kicks down his right foot, while Toph kicks down her left foot. A blouder two times the normal size emerges out of the ground.

"HOLY CRAP!! I HAVE NEVER MADE A BLOUDER THIS BIG WITH THAT MUCH ENERGY!!! IF WE BOTH MASTER TEAMWORK AND YOU MASTER EARTHBENDING WE COULD POWN ANYONE!!" Toph yelled out to the gods in excitement.

"Yeah, I think we could!" Aang agrees.

After a hour of practicing both of them are tried, mentally and physically. They go to Toph's room to sleep.

"How are we going to sleep?" Aang thought out loud, blushing yet again.

Toph blushes at the thought. But admits. "We sleep together. How else? I just end up on you anyway."

"I guess that would work" Aang said. In the inside he started to flip out.

Together they spread out their mats, putting them together too.

"So...uhh..." Aang says both getting interrupted.

"Shut up and get down there." Toph says as she drops down, taking Aang with her.

"Your taking this pretty well..." Aang says with his blush getting redder.

"Well I'm stuck with you, may as well enjoy it." Toph reasons.

Toph is laying away from Aang. Aang is laying facing Toph.

"Night" Aang says as he closes his eyes.

"...snoore...night..." Toph is already asleep, and she talks in it!

The night was peaceful. Till morning they didn't move.

* * *

Toph was always the first to be awake. Her first thought was _"warmmmm...AANG!!??"_

Toph like always rolled and is now against Aang. Somehow his arms were now around her also. His hands were gripping into air, his face was frowning and sweating. His arrows were glowing, but Toph didn't know that.

(Aang dream)

"Avatar Aang, I see you have broken the cycle." Avatar Ruko appeared.

"Well...you see...I" Aang had no good reason for the break out of the cycle.

"You listened to Toph." Avatar Ruko stated.

"Yeah...I did..." Aang agreed.

"Fate was with you when she found you, While most avatars needed to find their other half, yours found you." Avatar Ruko explained.

"Halfs?" Aang questioned.

"The one person in the world that was meant to be with you the whole journey, they are everything you lack. While most avatars never found them or needed them, because there wasn't any major conflict. With both of you together, almost nothing can beat you. Halfs help you in battle and in many other ways. Don't lose her, because unlike you they truly die." Avatar Ruko explains.

"Is getting our chakra poisoned doesn't help" Aang commented.

"Well no, somehow you have to stick together. Fate just made the way you become in the same path." Avatar Ruko corrected.

"Now, as you know the fire nation invaded, now controls almost the world. Defeat the firelord, anyway possible. If he dies than the army will fall, the army is run by fear. Get rid of the source and the army will fall. Just do it before next summers end." Avatar Ruko conclued.

"Wait!? Why...?!" Aang said as Ruko and the dream world dissolved.

* * *

"Aang? You okay?" Toph asked.

"I'm fine Toph, I just got visited by another avatar in my dream." Aang explained.

"Aang?" Toph said in a high voice and sweet voice.

"Yeah?"

"I know we are friends in all but, you were hugging me to death while you slept. And now." Toph joked.


End file.
